1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments generally relate to magnets and methods and apparatuses for producing a magnetic attachment system. More particularly, the present embodiments describe magnets for use in releasable attachment techniques well suited for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnets, which produce a magnetic field, are typically used to attract or repel another object. The magnetic field can produce a force that pulls on ferromagnetic materials, such as iron. The magnetic field produced by a magnet also attracts or repels other magnets.
Magnets can be used as an attachment mechanism for various objects. A common example is a refrigerator magnet that can be used to attach objects, such as paper, to a refrigerator. Magnets can also be used as an attachment means in place of mechanical fasteners in electronic devices, such as portable computing devices. Recent advances in portable computing includes the introduction of hand held electronic devices and computing platforms along the lines of the iPad™ tablet manufactured by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. These handheld computing devices can be configured such that a substantial portion of the electronic device takes the form of a display used for presenting visual content leaving little available space for an attachment mechanism that can be used for attaching an accessory device.
It is desirable for these portable computing devices to be as small and thin and light as possible. Conventional attachment techniques that require mechanical fasteners can add unwanted weight, bulk, and complexity to the device as well as detract from the overall look and feel of the handheld computing device, thereby degrading the appearance of the handheld computing device. Therefore, a mechanism for releasably attaching together at least two objects is desired. It is desirable for such a mechanism to be small and thin while being capable of producing enough force to attach two objects together and maintain such attachment.